Female red vs blue x oc
by SpeedisKey
Summary: This is my first fanfic, so please be nice. There is genderbending, girls, and a guy who doesn't know what's going on. The guy is pretty much screwed. T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: the rookie

No POV

It was a hot day at blood gulch, a hot sweaty canyon, in the middle of nowhere. There were two teams. Red team, and blue team. Something odd was that both teams were fully female. But it would change soon. The red team consisted of sarge, the gruff southerner, Simmons, the smart one of the group, Grif, the carefree girl who shirks her dutys in new and creative ways, donut, the teams rookie, and Lopez, the Spanish speaking robot.

the blue team consisted of church, who was the teams self-appointed leader, Tucker, who tries to get laid, caboose, the blond idiot, but she manages, and tex, freelancer and the biggest badass, ever, of all time. Due to red team having one more person, a second rookie was being sent to blue team of blood gulch

"who do you think the new guy is?" Asked church, her cobalt helmet off.

"dunno, but I hope it's a guy, haven't had one around for a while." She was getting upset that she couldn't get laid.

A pelican flew above them, and a figure in armour came out. The figure was wearing lime armour with black trim. He wore an e.v.a helmet, and had two shotguns on his back. The figure walked towards the base, with a iPad in hand. Tucker stared as she saw the rookie was a guy. He noticed the two females and walked over to them.

"uuuh, hi, I'm the rookie, are you two privates church and Tucker?" He asked

"Yeah, welcome to blue team. What's your name?"

"private Steven rose, just call me Steven. I'm gonna get settled in, lucky I packed some normal wear if I have a day off." He left. Church smiled, knowing she was gonna like him. Tucker on the other hand, got a perverted smile.

Meanwhile, sarge, Grif and Simmons were spying on the blues from the ledge.

"those dirty blues have a newbie on their team, and it's a guy. Wish he was on our team. Then we can finally drive them out of the canyon."

"is he cute?"

"he probably is not one for relationships. Most guys don't want that." She was blushing through her helmet.

the Reds went back to their base, plotting to make Steven a member of red team, while Grif was dreaming of Steven fucking her.


	2. Chapter 2: I can't think of a name

No POV

Steven was on the ledge, overlooking red base. He decided he was going to see what red team was like. He took church's sniper rifle and zoomed in. He saw red, maroon, orange, pink, and brown females. He was about to leave, when the brown one saw him The others soon followed, and he ran back to blue base.

"Where have you been?" Asked Tucker, she was curious, after seeing him not in his room.

"I was curious about what red team was like, so I decided to see, but they saw me so I ran back." Tucker was about to go tell church, when the both of them heard a car with music playing. They turned to see a warthog driving at them. They ducked out of the way, Steven falling onto Tuckers breast plate. He blushed underneath his helmet, got up, and saw the red girl pointing a shotgun at his face, the maroon girl pointing a Gatling gun at him, and the orange girl just looking at him

"OKAY! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?" Yelled church, she stopped when she saw the Reds. "What the fuck do you want reds? And sarge, why are you pointing your shotgun at sen- I mean, the rookie?"

"He was spying on us, so we came over to kick his ass, and take him back as our prisoner!" Yelled sarge, her shotgun still pointed at Stevens face. One surprisingly short battle later, sarge was dragging Steven to the warthog. She put him in the back with Simmons, and had Grif drive them back.

 **A/N: hey, good to see that people are reading this. When I first started writing this, I thought it was gonna be terrible, but I know that people have been reading this, it gives me motivation to continue writing. Anyway, next chapter will be out November 4th. See you then**


	3. Chapter 3: red base

Stevens POV

The reds took me to their base, it looked just like blue base. On the drive there, the orange one, Who I later learned was called Grif, kept on staring at me. She crashed a lot. We eventually arrived.

"Simmons, keep an eye on the prisoner. We don't want him escaping and telling the blues about our plans!" She nodded, and took me inside the base. I noticed it was bigger on the inside (imagine the base from season 14, episode get bent), heck there was even a jacuzzi. I was taken to a part of the base where Simmons would keep an eye on me.

"Don't try anything, if you do, I will shoot, Even though you are cute, forget I said that." I blushed at what she said, she thinks I'm cute. Huh, neat.

 _timeskip_

The leader of the team soon came in. She was the one wearing the standard red armour.

"Alright, you dirty blue, why were you spying on us. Are you trying to figure out our weaknesses, because if you are, we don't have any! So try your best. So why were you?" She asked. She must really think I want to beat them, so I figured 'eh, fuck it' and tell em' what I was actually doing.

"I wasn't spying on you ma'am. You see, I'm new here in blood gulch, and I wanted to know what the red team was like, so I decided to take a look. And I know what your gonna say next. It's 'YOUR LYING YOU DIRTY BLUE!' Let's see if I'm right" I replied.

"YOUR LYING YOU DIR-!?" She stared at me in shock. 'How did he know what I was gonna say!? He's more conniving than I thought!' After that she just left. Simmons also stared at me in shock, but it weared off. She went back to guarding me.

 **A/N: hey guys, chapter 3 is up. So, what do you think. If you notice anything wrong, just let me know and I'll correct it. Any ways, next chapter is gonna be up November 9th. Until then.**


	4. Update

**Sorry for the delay. I've been busy with school work, so I haven't had the chance to get the chapter done.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A** / **N:** **sorry I haven't posted any new chapters, been busy with schoolwork. I hope this chapter makes up for it**

no ones pov

church, Tucker, and caboose were on their way to red base, trying to rescue their new teammate. They hid behind a rock and church looked through the scope on her sniper rifle.

"Stevens in there somewhere. Caboose, you go with Tucker, I'll go by myself. And don't touch anything." They split up and ran through the base, amazed at how it was on the inside. Tucker and caboose kept on going until they heard footsteps behind them.

they looked back and saw Lopez aiming an assault rifle at them. Tucker took out her gun, and caboose shot everywhere and eventually shot Lopez in her knee.

"Let's keep going, it should keep us from being found out if she can't walk." They turned back and eventually found Steven, being guarded by Simmons. They looked up and saw church aiming the sniper rifle at Simmons' knees. She shot and missed, alerting Simmons of her prescense.

"SARGE! INTRUDERS!" Tucker pushed Simmons away and grabbed Steven and ran to the base's entrance. They saw church, and left red base running back to their base.

"Thanks for the rescue you three. I appreciate it." They smiled and went into their own base, unaware of the figure watching them.

unknown POV

hmm, that male would make a good King. When I take over the universe, he shall rule alongside me, whether he wants to or not.

-oh come on o'malley, maybe we could ask him if he wants to help us.-

oh quiet wet nurse.


End file.
